oscaroasisfandomcom-20200214-history
Popy
'Popy The Fennec Fox' ' '''One of the shows main characters, and a desert fox (fennec). Popy is the boss of the trio, and probably their most intelligent member. She usually gives the orders and makes the plans. Although Popy can unwind and have fun with her two friends, she nonetheless has a short-temper and is quick to punish Buck and Harchi should they annoy her. Popy is also very greedy and will frequently attempt, through trickery or force, to keep most (if not all!) of the food or drinks that the trio acquires for herself alone or take (much) more then her fair share when Buck and Harchi aren't looking. Popy will sometimes make a deal with Oscar or Roco to get something she wants, but she will always cheat on her end of the bargain. However this usually comes to bite her in the butt, such as when she asked Oscar to complete her collection promising food but gave him a rock, he sent her entire collection flying straight into the croc territory. Another example is when she promised Roco rewards from a photo only to give him the photo, angering him and showing that she also has a bit of a mean streak to her. Though Buck and Harchi rarely openly defy her or risk her wrath, they sometimes will try, and succeed, to pull a fast on Popy herself as well. When the trio rides around in their cart or their other vehicles, Popy decides where they are going, and she's not above forcing her companions to go faster! In spite of her personality, she does sincerely care about Buck and Harchi. Popy, aided by Buck and Harchi, will frequently attempt to steal food, drink or desireable items from Oscar or Roco and Manolo's truck. In turn she's frequently vexed by Oscar's many attempts to steal food and drinks from the trio as well. In the OOOHHHasis cartoon shorts, Popy's predecessor was originally a male fennec fox named Panic. 'Relationships with other Characters' 'Popy and Harchi's Relationship' Although the trio has several moments of camaraderie amongst themselves, Popy can definitely have a testy relationship with Harchi. Being competitive in sports, Popy does not like to lose. And unfortunately for her Harchi not only frequently beats her, but also tends to irritate her further when he'll start celebrating his victory. (Although as seen in Golf Club, this can go the other way around as well.) In addition Popy has a short temper with Harchi's more idiotic antics, and will frequently clobber him as a result. Even so, when Harchi went missing in Lost, Popy (and Buck) not only spend much effort looking for him, but they where crushed when they thought he had died, showing that even if Popy likes to cheat her 'henchfriends' out of goodies, and will frequently abuse them, she does care about them. 'Popy and Buck's Relationship' Popy and Buck tend to get along a little more casually then Popy does with Harchi, due to Buck's more intelligent and sedate personality. Popy however, given her meanstreak, definitely gets a good laugh out of any misfortune the vulture gets into. (Including at her own hands.) And will trick or cheat him as readily as she does Harchi. That said, Buck did stand up to Popy (and Harchi) when in Food Chain, he decided to protect a baby vulture from his hungry comrades. And both Buck and Harchi did not appreciate Popy's attempt to keep a soda all to herself in Forbidden Paradise either. Buck on some occasions provides aerial transport to Popy. 'Popy and Oscar's Relationship' Popy mainly sees the little lizard as a pest who tries to steal the trio's goodies or as an easy mark for her to get interesting goodies from, and as such their relationship isn't particularly good. The fact that Popy will occasionally trick Oscar into doing her bidding, and then reward him with a rock or a bananapeel doesn't help either. Unfortunately for her, Oscar can on occasion certainly get his own back (In episodes such as Witness the Fitness or Collector Mania) and give the fennec a taste of her own medicine. Oscar and the Trio will also frequently interfere with eachother without directly intending too, and this can be a source for additional conflict, especially with short-tempered Popy. Episodes such as "Pronto Express"(but in the end), and "Sweet Smell of Success" (for a short time) are the only episodes where Popy (particularly) had a good relationship with Oscar. In "Pronto Express" in the end, Popy cut a pie in thirds so Oscar, Harchi and Buck could share. In "Sweet Smell of Success" when Popy smelled Oscar with the perfume, she fell in love and tried to kiss Oscar for a short time, but he didn't want to. 'Popy and Roco's Relationship' Given that the antics of the desert animals frequently intervene with Roco's job, Roco is not particularly fond of any of them. But Roco especially dislikes the trio (and their habits of road piracy and chicken stealing) and of the trio, he particularly dislikes Popy, which is certainly mutual. Though Popy fears the dog, she certainly seemed to like the idea of running at him full speed with his own truck, when she stole it in A Manolo's Best Friend'. Although Popy and her gang are usually the aggressors against Roco's effort, Roco is not completely above picking on the trio either (Cuckoo Horn and Down in the Dumps being good example.). Even so, Popy once did trick Roco into hunting Oscar for her, when the little lizard made off with a cart full of food. Naturally Popy had her usual idea's about payment, so this did not work out that well for her. 'Popy and Manolo's Relationship' Though Popy hasn't had to much interaction with the narcoleptic truck driver, what little she had certainly did not leave her impressed. She found it amusing that he didn't respond to any of her attempts to get his attention, and seemed annoyedly disgusted at his snoring when she tried to listen to the truck's radio after stealing the truck (A Manolo's Best Friend). Manolo turned out to be a sleep dancer in Radio Active, and was effectively used as a weapon against the trio. 'Popy and the Skunk's Relationship' Popy, and the trio in general, have a great dislike for the skunk. The skunk tends to use his stench to chase the trio off and steal their stuff, and frequently succeeds at this. Even so, Popy and the trio eventually got their own back when using a leafblower against him to blow his stench away. 'Popy and the Meerkats Relationship' The meerkats will from time to time try to steal the trio's stuff, and will commit mischief in the process as well. Naturally Popy does not like them. Unfortunately for her, due to luck, cleverness or help from Oscar, she did never managed to get her own back at the Meerkats. 'Popy and the Chickens Relationship' In typical vulpine fashion, Popy would very much like to eat a tasty chicken. And she has a grabbing device with which she frequently tries to snatch them. The chickens however will nonetheless frequently gang up on the trio as well and overpower them, which often means another trip into a ravine for Popy and her friends. 'Popy and the Crocodiles Relationship' Like all desert dwellers, Popy fears the crocs. However the trio will sometimes more or less ignore them when focused on another task, and use them as stepping stones to get away or to something else. Trivia * In the episode, "Godlizard Returns", it seems that Popy has xenophobia, the great fear of aliens, strangers, and foreigners. Although Popy doesn't have a fear of strangers. * Also, in the episode, "Godlizard returns", in the end she had a transformation. She looked pink with hearts on it and shrinked. * It is unlikely that Popy would kiss Oscar in "Sweet Smell of Success" even though they have a negative relationship. Although the perfume that was on Oscar caused Popy to fall in love with him for a short time. * Popy was the first female to appear in the show, "Oscar's Oasis" . The second being Lizardette, the third being some chickens and the fourth a female vulture. * Popy's favorite song is the "hula" song as shown in "Home Sweet Home" and "He's Got the Rhythm". 'Gallery''' Animals love tv!.png popi.png Popi eye.png hay.png Hay21.png hay2143.png Scared animals.png Popy Fox.jpg Category:Character Category:Villains